The First Cut is the Deepest
by Simic
Summary: Happens 3 years after the unexpected incident, absorption of the dark energy happens. Overdrive of hypermassive quantum force takes over Jimmy's body. Message will selfdestruct in 5 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.


The First Cut is the Deepest

Fiction 2 in Amnesia Set

Simic

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, professor... no problem at all. Sorry..." said Cindy and at the same time, she dodged the question and sat back down with her hands entangled in her hair like crazy, Libby peered closely at how Cindy was acting, she didn't seem so well,

"So as you see, momentum is velocity times mass. The heavier the mass is, the harder the object will change the momentum. For example the momentum of a 5-kg bowling ball would have to be described by the statement that it was moving westward at 2 m/s. It is insufficient to say that the ball has 10 kg m/s of momentum because momentum is not fully described unless its direction is given. Understand?"

"Yes professor." uttered the students in unison; Jimmy looked over Cindy's desk and saw her playing with her ball pen, dazed in silence,

"I assure you that you will receive one day in detention, Ms. Vortex." whispered Jimmy slyly, he didn't want to bother more students and her face was hung motionless as if it was shot by a tranquilizer,

"Now, can anybody tell me how to get the momentum of a 7 kg cart moving westward at 11 m/s?" asked Jimmy while staring at the people genuinely that looked like it was stuck on their faces,

"Yes, Michael?"

"It's 77 kg m/s."

"Good. Now tell me, because momentum depends on velocity, what properties make it?" he asked again, this time, he was grinning menacingly,

Jimmy crossed his arms in slyness and coquettishly spoke, "I suppose you know it, Ms. Vortex."

"It has a magnitude and has a direction and is a vector quantity." sighed Cindy, it seems that the lesson was already like a been there, done that for Cindy, so Jimmy decided to make it harder,

Jimmy gnarled in challenge, "What relation does momentum and force have?" Cindy raised her hand while still looking outside,

"Force is equivalent to the change in momentum with respect to time." said Cindy sophisticatedly; she was obviously showing off,

"I guess you don't need further detention." chuckled Jimmy, '_Oh how the change',_ he contemplated,

Jimmy finally got the right words out, "Now, drop what I've said awhile ago and meet me at the physics lab." Cindy sighed in demise, '_Nothing's gonna go wrong, Cin. Nonetheless, avoid any ridiculous circumstances.' And so, minutes later, the bell finally rang._

"That was a good job, Cin!" remarked Libby as she patted her in the shoulders,

"Oh yeah, Libby, want to go somewhere tonight?" asked Sheen coyly as he approached her,

"Oh I'd love to but I can't, I have a Math homework tonight." said Libby lugubriously as she walked away and slowly vanished out of sight, the morning sky turned into a bright shade of orange and red, exactly the time of Jimmy asked Cindy about,

"You really are good." remarked Jimmy as he looked at her while she infused two chemicals colored blue and green,

"Yeah, learned a lot today professor." laughed Cindy jovially and dropped the two Erlenmeyer flasks plus the test tube holder. And so, she finally asked it, her face turned upside down, not literally, expressively,

"I was wondering, do you still have any memories before you entered this university three years ago?" asked Cindy modestly,

"What type of memories?" replied Jimmy curiously, his mind was racing past the memoirs of grief and sorrow, moments of joy and peace, all that filled his mind before was gone since dust. Nonetheless was he hiding it, he didn't really forget,

"Well, I do have certain times that my mind comes into a flashback, all I remember is that I once vanished in a strange spaceship, I don't think it's real. And a metal dog, and albeit I don't know, I still recognize how it looked like." Cindy was awe-struck, it was impossible. How could he not remember? He can't even remember the arguments amid them, he was acting so nice that she didn't want to let it go but she has to.

Cindy stared at her watch, "Well, would you look at the time, I got to go!" chuckled Cindy and exited the door, running,

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, enthralled negatively by the sudden comment "What? It's not even time yet!" His head shot up, gleaming at the clock and banged his head at the wall repetitively. After the seventh time he did, he walked towards the window sill and planted his head on his hand while his arm stood at the pane,

His head started to ache a little bit, "What's wrong with me? It's strange... aargh!" His mind and mouth screamed and was heard from the outside as a flock of white doves flew over the physics lab, the twilight sky mourned as the clouds poured a drizzling rain, it's not him anymore.

Meanwhile,

"I wonder what's going on." sighed Cindy at the same time her memories swirled past her mind, her heart raced faster and faster each second until it came to a climax, all the memories perplexing her were freaking her out,

"I miss you, Jimmy. Why can't you remember?" groaned Cindy just as she dropped down at the chaise longue and sank progressively, her feet were tapping to a certain rhythm, she flipped the remote on her hands and hit the power button, pointing at the stereo system set, her eyes without prior notice felt lethargic and was drowsed by the tune,

_The First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow_

_I would've given you all of my heart,_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart,_

_And he's digging just all that I have,_

_But if you wanna try to love again,_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know,_

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_Baby I know,_

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_When it comes to being lucky, he's best,_

_When it comes to loving me, he's best._

After the last line, a teardrop trickled down her cheek, the next few days wouldn't be easy, and moving on won't be easy. She slowly rolled herself as a familiar hand covered her with a blanket. He slowly turned off the Stereo set and exited the door,

"Good night, Ms. Vortex." A familiar voice whispered from the door and closed it. The sun had finally set and the moon took the sky for granted, the rain had stopped. Seconds later after the man left Cindy's house, a midnight rainbow appeared, would be impossible but it all happened mysteriously. The stars gradually glimmered as it revealed Jimmy's face; Cindy shrugged as she mentioned his name for the last time before she fell asleep soundly. The man was ambling at the walkway and drooped, he sat in quietude at the park's bench, studying the sky and sang,

_I still want you by my side,_

_Just to help me drive the tears that I've cried,_

_But I'm sure, gonna give you a try,_

_If you wanna try to love again, try,_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know, ohh..._

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_Baby I know,_

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_When it comes to being lucky, she's best,_

_When it comes to loving me, she's best._

_I still want you by my side,_

_Just to help me drive the tears that I've cried,_

_But I'm sure, gonna give you a try, _

_Coz' if you try to love again, try to love again, try to love again,_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know,_

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_Baby I know,_

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_When it comes to being lucky, she's best,_

_When it comes to loving me, she's best._

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_Baby I know,_

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_When it comes to being lucky, she's best,_

_When it comes to loving me, she's best,_

_The first cut is the deepest, I'll try to love again._

His song finally ended and he stood up and sauntered down the road slope. Who could he be?

Another day had shone brightly, another day of school, another day seeing Cindy Vortex. Jimmy was walking at the hallway of the university lobby. Seconds later, he hears sounds coming from the locker room,

"_Hmm... seems like an early bird._"he whispered to himself, he slowly crept across the darkness-swept hallway,

"Who's there?" solicited Jimmy and he planted himself on the wall while peeking at the locker room,

A significant accentuation had been used, "Professor?"

"Yes. But who are you? It's 5:30 in the morning!" shouted Jimmy as he tightened his grip on the documents he held,

"It's me, Cynthia. I commonly go here early to study." claimed Cindy in a cracked voice and closed her locker,

Jimmy sighed, "What a relief, for once I thought there was a thief here." Jimmy spun around seeing the bulletin boards shaking for some reason,

"Tremors." said Jimmy as his body initiated to shake, "Get down!" Jimmy pushed Cindy to the ground, her facing up and him facing down, Cindy started to blush as she felt debris fall down,

"You're safe now. This place had a quake last night, it was just an aftershock."

"Mind if you stand up?" replied Cindy, Jimmy only paid an answer by scratching his nape,

"Eheh, sorry about that. I guess I got carried away, so..." uttered Jimmy while he stood up,

"So... what?" said Cindy as a sudden twinge of pain took over Jimmy's head,

"Aarggh..." groaned Jimmy, falling to his knees shaking,

Cindy put her hands on each of his shoulders and asked concernedly, "What's wrong?"

"It mustn't... happen..." awe shot Cindy's eyes, it went wider and wider,

"Oh my god..." Tears welled up in her eyes and sorrowfully placed her trembling hands on her face,

"AARRGH!" shouted Jimmy, facing upward with eyes closed. The flashback ended, he gasped faster and faster each second and the relief inched in his body, he grabbed his knees and rocked slowly,

"No... not again... you must leave, now!"

"No, I can't..." Cindy fought the tears back,

"You must... hrrkk!" A blackimmense energy filled his eyes and all that Cindy could do is to stare at him in horror, papers pinned in the bulletin board was attracted by Jimmy's gravitational pull, she suddenly came to her senses and slinked past Jimmy,

"It must be the dark energy released by that strange Emergency button! Jimmy, no!" said Cindy as she tried to withstand his gravity, grabbing him in his left leg tightly, the dark energy left his eyes, he floated back down,

"Wha... what happened?" asked Jimmy with his hand grasping his hair, Cindy grabbed his hand and pulled him up,

"Nothing... it wasn't you." answered Cindy and she forestalled her eyes off him,

"If you say so... don't tell me it's the dark matter again." said Jimmy curiously but seriously, Jimmy shot his eyes up and saw that the papers were still floating,

"Oh no."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you." said Cindy with a voice filled with anguish, she walked away in silence with her head turned down, Jimmy raised his hand up as if to grab Cindy from afar but realized that no matter how he wants to tell her he still remembers somehow, it's pointless because the dark energy will just harm her. He looked at the clock, it was 6:07. He sat down in a corner motionless; nothing will ever give him comfort now. He stood up and clenched his fist, punched a hole in the wall that exposed the edge of the rainbow last night, he walked the same direction Cindy rambled awhile ago.

"I want to be normal again..." whispered Jimmy and as he turned right, his shadow gradually disappeared from the light.

"Class dismissed." said a feminine voice from the section the gang was put in, people quit the door with no reaction on their faces and everyone was blank.

"Libs, I wonder why we all end up as classmates. Do you know why?"

"No, but it's coincidence in other terms." smiled Libby but recognized that the words she recently spoke didn't affect Cindy so she frowned,

"Okay girl, spill. What's going on?" said Libby madly, her eyebrows furrowed while her hands were planted on her waist firmly,

"I'm just stressed out."

"But it was two months ago since the paper float event happened! It's time to move on, Cin. It's no use to make him remember all those stuff!" Libby yelled while the sound waves traveled to the nearest window and broke it. Cindy stared at it nervously, sweat fell down her face and she was obviously pressured. Just as the window broke, a page of a book flew from the broken window stating,

"Any matter could be dazed by a sudden interference by electromagnetic radiance shone on the eyes." Cindy immediately crumpled it and threw it outside,

Jimmy arrived at the hallway marching sluggishly; his arms were like heavier than his troubles, his hair is flatly swung down for no reason,

Libby arched an eyebrow on Jimmy, and asked, "Okay Jimmy, talk. Did you do anything to Cindy?"

"No."

"Do you have any connection to what's happening to her?" asked Libby who was now very infuriated,

"No." replied Jimmy calmly and swung his arms to shove her off his pathway,

Libby got vexed and hollered, "Are you numb? Our friend here's needin' our help!"

"I don't even remember being friends with any of my students, Ms. Folfax!" shouted Jimmy at the same time his eyes blinked dark,

Jimmy looked at his hands and found himself terrified, "No, not again!" His mind was driving him crazy, he rushed out of the entrance door and not only his mind but Cindy and Libby, Cindy peered over the desk and saw a flashlight sitting on one of the classroom's desks,

"This should be able to wake him up!" said Cindy, gleaming outside and saw Jimmy floating with so much energy no matter could control, she darted out the classroom door and flicked the switch on, turning the flashlight on Jimmy's face,

"Come on, Jimmy! Snap out of it!" screamed Cindy but the force grew more powerful and absorbed the flashlight,_ 'I can't believe Jimmy is exposed to dark energy! It can alter his molecular structure!' _reflected Cindy,

"There must be something I could use but it's not here, then where?" asked Cindy to herself,

_Jimmy's lab._ She immediately broke the other shards hanging on the window and bolted out of Retroville University. Shards enveloped in black matter chased Cindy and she resisted everything thrown at her like tables, chairs,

"This isn't you Jimmy, this isn't you at all!" yelled Cindy, gasping every step. The university was absorbed bit by bit due to Jimmy's gravitational pull, she came across the street they used to live in. She glanced at Jimmy's clubhouse but saw that it was locked from the inside, only one thing can break it, she peered over her house and saw her dog Humphrey.

"Humphrey, bang Jimmy's clubhouse door open!" called Cindy but Humphrey didn't comply,

Cindy sighed,

"Humphrey, fetch!" She threw a bone in the air and Humphrey quickly sprang up high and hit his head in the door, knocking it open.

"Good boy!" remarked Cindy, she quickly moved her feet up high and performed a huge jumping axe kick thrice, thus blasting the floor and left a smoldering hole,

"Let's see, Hypno Ray, Bouncing Boots, Shrink Ray, Chrono Replay, Grav-" She mentally slapped herself, her eyes wandered as she spun herself around and found the remote,

"That's it! I can reverse the time!" said Cindy, she looked one last time at the darkened sky and sighed deeply, her eyes rolled back to the remote and muttered,

"It will be the only solution to stop this." smiled Cindy for the last moment before she pressed the buttons that will teleport her 3 years before, a spiral-elliptic space-time continuum wormhole quickly sucked her in and dropped her at the Candy Bar three years ago,

"Vortex." He nodded again and tucked his eyeglasses, digging it into his pocket,

"Jimmy! I missed you so much!" said Cindy as she hugged him tightly, her voice still cracked just the same as before,

Jimmy arched an eyebrow and his jaw dropped, "Whoa, why the sudden change?"

"Jimmy, I don't want to argue with you anymore. I've realized that you mean so much to me, I love you!" said Cindy seriously,

"I thought you'd never say so!" grinned Jimmy and pulled her closer into a kiss. And as usual, they did.

"So that means we're okay?" questioned Jimmy, Cindy nodded her head in reply. Lesson learned, the only failure is when you stop trying.

"So is everybody into a blast?" asked Jimmy gleefully, pushing a button on his watch, and frowned, he saw a blueprint structure of Junkman's ship, '_It's impossible...'_ His mind raced, barely could he move any part of his body but tried to smile though he felt irresolute what'll happen next, everyone in the interior sat in silence without even a bizarre glimpse at him though he was standing immobile, they were only eating and nothing moreover, he sat down next to Cindy and grabbed his spoon and fork, he brain-blasted all of a sudden and revealed three choices of suitable food for the morning,

"Sam, I'll have a triple brainteaser!" bellowed Jimmy, then three people were footed still at the entrance door, fingers moving, fists clenching and people were biting their nails in horror,

Sheen entered the door and shouted, "Hey!" he came across Jimmy strangely, and then Jimmy's eyes perked up to the sound, he dropped his spoon and fork,

"Jimmy!" said Sheen and Carl did the same while Bolbi was left outside the Candy Bar,

"What happened to the kebobs?" inquired Bolbi as he held two sticks that contained impaled meat. Then suddenly, Jimmy's eyes blinked dark once more,

"Just kidding." smiled Jimmy as he moved the curtain down, a man started to speak in voiceover,

"You'll never know what'll happen next, but I did. That was 4 years ago, when..." a familiar voice said, and then everything turned black.

The End, for now...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, no more rhymes. Don't forget to read and review, notice a change in the song? You must've figured it out, anyways.


End file.
